


Dreaming of the Fresh Truth

by EclipseBorn



Series: Minty Freshness [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Introducing Kelsi, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Realisation, Self-Discovery, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseBorn/pseuds/EclipseBorn
Summary: Connor wakes to find Kelsi on his mind and body...





	Dreaming of the Fresh Truth

Artificial light spread across the bed, bars of it filtering through the blinds on the window. Orange in colour, it bathed the room in a healthy glow as Connor awoke that morning. Idling used to mean finding a quiet corner in the DPD, or hooking up to his port in the lab. Now it meant soft sheets on bare skin and a pillow to drool against.

And a body tucked against his own.

Connor brought himself to awareness by drying off the corner of his mouth with a yawn, then ruffling his hair. Always curlier in the mornings, Connor considered smoothing it down before noticing a pair of green eyes focused on him.

“You’re staring,” Connor noted, voice garbled with static.

“You’re adorable,” replied Kelsi.

Connor groaned, static fading as his synthesizer warmed up. He rolled forwards, collapsing onto Kelsi. Head tucked into her shoulder, the warmth of her skin as inviting as that of the sheets. Using his elbows to prop himself up earlier, he ended up catching the tail end of an eyeroll.

So, naturally, he fell on her again.

“Oof!” Kelsi got out, muffled by his collarbone, “Connor! Get off!”

She was extraordinarily comfortable. It was astounding, really, how soft the skin of a standard ST300 was. Kelsi’s freckles stood out, a constellation of hopes and dreams, on the otherwise creaminess of her cheekbones, shoulders and arms. He often spent hours linking images between them, crafting tales that would never escape his processor.

An elbow was crudely jammed into his Pump Regulator and Connor fell to his side, winded, as Kelsi followed. She hooked her legs over his hips, smirking down as he fought to regain lost air, holding the air of a woman who’d only just begun accomplishing her dreams.

“Pleasant dreams?” she asked.

“Androids don’t dream,” Connor said.

Kelsi trailed her fingernails over his chest, scratching just close enough near his nipples for them to harden, then over each individual rib. “Oh?”

“At least, I don’t,” Connor placed his hands on her hips, weighing her against him, “why would I, when the reality was so perfect?”

Her rolling eyes were about as unsurprising as a swearing Hank, so Connor stole the opportunity as it was handed to him; lifting up, chest hitting those morning rays, he captured Kelsi’s lips in a simple yet fierce kiss.

Hands abandoning torturing his torso, the slim fingers coming to cup Connor’s jaw and thread through his hair. Kelsi shifted forwards, eagerness shining through, and Connor could only respond how instinct drove him to; by hooking his arms around her slinky waist and holding her close against him.

The sheets were now caught around the two, wrapped around Connor’s legs and waist, yet he put off freeing himself in search of easing tiny moans from Kelsi’s plump lips. Despite all appearances of being easy-going, she was incredibly hard to please in bed; she wanted attention lavished upon her, hours dragging by before she begun to feel sated.

Connor did not mind.

Yet this time, it felt different. More than just sex. Kelsi ground their hips together, eliciting warning codes behind Connor’s lids, and her teasing grin more than made up for it. She pushed him down, wiggling her panties off and flinging them in a direction Connor’s optics weren’t willing to follow.

Not when there was Kelsi before him, full of life and lust.

“I had to wait a _long_ time for you to wake up,” Kelsi informed him.

“I’m sorry to have kept you,” Connor said.

Her smile was more radiant than the rising sun. More beautiful than the bay of Detroit at sunset. More invigorating than every chase he’d gone through as a detective. It brought him to life more than his old programming ever did.

When he slid inside, she was warm and wet already. That _did_ something to Connor, made it lance through his heart akin to a bullet. All of a sudden, it was hard to breath – sweat clung to his face, dripping off his chin in an off-beat impression of his shaky breaths.

Kelsi moved above, slowly allowing him to pump into her, each roll of their hips letting Connor go further into his home. Her slip was raised up around her waist, spilling onto his chest, and Connor ripped it from her without a second thought, latching his teeth onto the plateau of skin between her breasts and nibbling his way across each nipple.

The next pitched moan to burst from her was his name, static echoing along the vowels. She bucked a little quicker then and, well, Connor loved taking the advantage. He also loved the view he currently had, didn’t want to change it – and so clamped his hands down onto her hips ‘til she could move no more, fully resting inside, so thick and full white spots burst in front of him as his optics shuttered in response to the feedback coursing through him.

“Don’t you _dare_ -” was all that Kelsi managed to get out before he activated his most triumphant discovery yet. His cock began to move, to vibrate even as he fucked her, ripples crashing out of her and playing with her clit with no real pressure on it at all.

Connor couldn’t help the chuckle at her reaction – head thrown back, riding him to hell and back, fingers scratching along his shoulders. He was lost to her now, her own pleasure overwhelming her nodes and making her neural processor fritz, for lack of a better word.

But that wouldn’t do. Connor wanted to _see_ that moment, when the feedback caused the currently running programs to halt, only the nodes beneath their skins capturing their attention. All that processing power, focused on a single orgasm.

Like nothing else.

Connor gripped the back of her neck, tugging her down against his lips – the kiss they shared was accompanied by the strongest moan of Connor’s life, he was _so_ deep now, it wouldn’t be long, it wouldn’t-

Kelsi’s eyes met his.

They shared more than just their bodies, then. More than just a bed. More than just a life.

Her hands against his face were pure white, skin peeled back, and he hurried to join her – he could be his whole self with her. Nothing hidden. Nothing sealed away.

Connor knew why it felt different all of a sudden.

“I love you,” he said, just as the pleasure split the surface.

Kelsi’s mouth moved to open and then she was gone.

Artificial light spread across the bed, bars of it filtering through the blinds on the window. Orange in colour, it bathed the room in a healthy glow as Connor awoke that morning. Idling used to mean finding a quiet corner in the DPD, or hooking up to his port in the lab. Now it meant soft sheets on bare skin and a pillow to drool against.

And now it meant a wet spot in his boxers.

“Shit,” he groaned, “shit, shit, _fucking_ shit-!”

Thirium Pump still racing, Connor shoved himself up. His mind was still white-noise from the force of his orgasm, bedsheets stained below him, the faint smell of mint rising up. A wet dream. Connor didn’t dream. He never dreamt.

Until now.

After a few moments, the knocking in his head subsided to reveal real, actual knocking. Connor knew it had yet to turn five AM, knew just who it was outside the door (he lived with only one other person), and yanked the sheets as high as physically possible before croaking out, “yeah?”

The door creaked open to reveal Hank, sleepy-eyed yet more alert than normal, “you already got the report?”

Connor crinkled his eyes at him.

Hank frowned back, “did you just wake up?”

“Androids don’t sleep-” Connor stopped himself. He was about to say ‘ _or dream_ ’, but… he knew others of his kind had admitted to running false simulations whilst idling, to entertain themselves. He usually thought they had to put some effort from their own personalities into it.

He had not planned for this.

“You okay?” Hank asked, “you’re… blue.”

Stupid blood.

“I’m fine,” Connor said, moving before recalling the sticky substance in his pants, “just… woken abruptly. There’s been a murder?”

“An arson,” Hank corrected, “family trapped inside. It’s on the otherside of town – come on, we’ll stop at Kelsi’s on the way. I need some proper coffee today.”

“I’ll get ready,” Connor said, waving a hand, “just… need a minute.”

Hank nodded, going to shut the door. He then stopped, sniffing oddly, “you been smoking a mint candle, or somethin’? _Stinks_ in here.”

Connor contemplated throwing a pillow at him, “uh. Yes. Please leave.”

“Damn kids,” came the murmur as Hank finally left.

Connor gave into the bad voice in his head and threw the pillow at the door.

“Damn kids!” Hank shouted back.

Flopping back down, rolling to avoid the wet spot, Connor longed for the days were he had the mission and- no. A lie. To comfort himself. In precisely thirty-two minutes, he would see Kelsi face-to-face.

Which was a problem because, up until around five minutes ago, Connor thought of her as purely a _friend._

 

**Author's Note:**

> didn't think i'd be introducing kelsi like this lmao. she's an st300 - the receptionist droids you see at the dpd. Hope you enjoy! This is in the same continuity as my other works! please kudo and review


End file.
